Stand up
by blade4
Summary: Aichi and Misaki are growing closer and closer and faster than they think, what will happen to their relationship? rated T to be safe
1. STAND UP! OK or sit down that works to

**Hey look I'm doing something :D hi guys this is my new vanguard fic "STAND UP" as of the minute I have NO clue what I'm doing with it other than knowing it's a Aichi x Misaki fic…yeah!**

**Note: I MIGHT spell Morikawa's name wrong and if I do tell me and I'll edit it**

* * *

Aichi Sendou walked down the street on his way to card capital with many thoughts attacking him, he was thinking about Misaki and quiet honestly didn't know why, he thought it had something to do with a few weeks ago when the new pack "demonic lord invasion" came, there was an over order that day and Misaki had her work cut out for her so, Aichi offered to help, one thing led to another and suddenly Misaki was in her room with a hurt ankle so Aichi had spent the day with her trying to help and in that time he had devolved a crush on her, and now he was ripping himself apart because he didn't know what to do about it, without realising Aichi had made it to card capital and taking a deep breathe he walked in, he was greeted by the bell of the opening door and then the purring of assistant manager or "devil cat" as he heard some of the customers refer It as before getting there face attacked by it

"Hello Aichi" said Misaki whilst stroking devil cat

"H-Hello Misaki-san how's your ankle" he said he sounded nervous and he was actually cursing himself for it, the only time he EVER sounded nervous near her was when he first started playing vanguard and at that point he ALWAYS nervous

"Getting better, could I ask you a favour?" she said, Aichi felt his heart speed up, what did she want him to do, he began to think about what she could possibly want and after a good minute he realised he hadn't replied

"Of course what is it?" he asked

"Well shin is of on business and my ankle hasn't fully healed so I was wondering if you could take care of me today?" Aichi's face went red and he didn't realise, he was too busy wondering what might happen when they got to her room, if he said yes would it be like the week before where nothing but him devolving a crush happened or would they end up KISSING, Aichi's face went crimson red and he pushed the thought out of his head

"Of course Misaki-chan" he said without realising Misaki blushed VERY slightly and thankfully for her Aichi didn't notice

_(Editor's note: if writing is italic that means a character is thinking)_

_"Did he just call me Misaki-chan? Does he like me? No of course not"_ she pushed the idea out of her head and deep down, although see didn't want to admit it, hoped it was true, she'd liked the blue haired boy for a while now she didn't know when she began to like him all she knew is that she did…or should I say didn't although she thought that it was just the feeling of having a best friend she didn't realise it was the feeling of having a crush

"Misaki-san?" Aichi said, at that moment Misaki snapped out of her trance, she didn't even realise she'd been thinking about something so trivial for the past five minutes

"Hm? Oh sorry Aichi-k" she stopped herself before she said Kun thankfully before Aichi realised she was GOING to say Kun

* * *

After 5:00 pm card capital closed and, just as promised Aichi stayed behind, Misaki was obviously having some trouble walking so on instinct Aichi put his arm around her and helped her upstairs, Misaki blushing the hole way there, once up there, to Her disappointment Aichi put Misaki down and she pouted a little bit Aichi didn't realise however and just sat next to her

"Do you need anything?" Aichi asked  
"Could you get me a drink of lemonade?"

"Yeah sure" said Aichi and smiled Misaki blushed for what must have been the 10th time today but she couldn't help blush at Aichi's smile it was so…warming, he came back in holding a glass of lemonade and she smiled and took at, as he passed it to her she took and put it on her bedside table she didn't know how to describe it but she felt happier knowing he was there, which made her feel awkward, it was at this moment that she realised that Aichi was currently in her room sitting on her bed and her face suddenly flushed red and it only got redder when she thought about what could be happening on her bed right now

_"NO NO NO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT HES FOURTEEN…WAIT NO NOT THAT IF HE WASN'T I WOULD-ARRGHH" _she began subconsciously arguing with herself and Aichi started at her

"um Misaki-san?" said Aichi getting up to see if she was ok, at that point Misaki snapped out her little trance

"H-huh? Oh yes Aichi?"

"Are you ok? You seemed like you having a nervous breakdown _not that I'm not"_

_"_Y-yeah I'm fine just a little out of it is all _he was really worried about me, does he like me was it just friendly worry, my god I'm over thinking this"_

"That's good" he said standing there

"I'm gonna go to the restroom" she said getting up but at that moment…she fell…right on top of Aichi…and low and behold…kissed him, Aichi's face completely flooded red and Misaki to surprised by what was happening didn't move but at the point where she was starting to have trouble breathing she got off him and plunged onto her bed her face was redder than it had been all day now and although she wanted to feel guilty she actually WISHED it went on longer Aichi however did not know what to think other than "HOLY SHIT" before he could open his mouth Misaki fainted from surprise

"MISAKI-CHAN" he said and leaned over her to check if she was ok

* * *

Aichi put his phone back in his pocket after telling his mother that he might be late back or not back till tomorrow and sighed

"_what have you gotten yourself into" _he thought to himself

* * *

**WOOT CHAPTER ONE DONE :D rember to rate an review cause I want to continue this story**


	2. A wake up call

**Ok time for "STAND UP" chapter two I'd like to thank those guys who reviewed…this isn't corny what are you talking about so anyway…CHAPTER 2 sorry this took so long I kind of didn't feel it.**

**IT'S A DRINKING GAME EVERY TIME SOMBODY BLUSHES TAKE A DRINK**

* * *

Aichi paced around in circles he had never been in a girls room never mind said girl being passed out and quiet frankly if it wasn't very pleasing Aichi had to handle this and he had no idea how to handle it, but Aichi did know one thing…ok so maybe he didn't know one thing but he was trying to think of something that he knew. A while later Aichi came to the conclusion that he knew completely NOTHING he sat down next to her

"_She's really beautiful…WAIT WHAT?!" _Aichi tried to get his thoughts back into check he had a small crush on her sure but when your best friend is the opposite gender as you it's not abnormal everybody goes through something like that but honestly that was a bit…over the allowance of "small crush" Aichi realised this and began, for like the 9th time started blushing madly, He sat down next to her and stroked the hair out her face

"Aichi…" she said, Aichi sprang up, that surprised him and after hiding behind the bedside table for a moment he realised she was just talking in her sleep, now, for a moment that didn't seem remotely strange but then he realised that meant she dreaming about him Aichi's face for the 10th time went completely red, slowly Aichi creeping over to the bed, he realised she was hunched over the bed and no matter how much he wanted to KISS HER, he gently tucked her in and sat next to her again

~Misaki's dreamscape~

Tsukoyomi sat underneath a big tree in a big field, she was lonely, the lonely little princess with no prince she wished for the day when she would find her prince, however she had already found her prince, a prince named blaster blade, knight of the royal paladin conqueror of blaster dark long ago she had fallen for the young warrior and longed for the day when they would be together it was at that point she saw the young blaster blade walking just as lonely as she was down a long road, he had longer hair than normal and more blue but that didn't matter to her she wanted to talk to him so she flew over at top speed

"_What if he doesn't like me…what if he laughs at me? ...no I need to be brave or else I'll never know"_

~end of Dream scape~

Aichi yawned he was getting tired but Misaki was still unconscious he couldn't just leave her to go to sleep, Misaki's face turned red and Aichi began having a panic attack "_what if's got the flu?, what if she's losing air, oh god oh god" _It was going to happen eventually, Aichi passed out and landed on the bed…no this is NOT going anywhere.

* * *

**~December 15****th**** 5:00am~**

Misaki's eyes opened slowly, the first thought that came to mind was

"_HOLLY CRAP ITS COLD" _she wrapped her arms around the nearest thing to her, at first it seemed like a good idea, then she realised it was Aichi she was grabbing his face was right in front of hers, now to her own surprise she didn't mind she actually felt….safer she didn't know why just did…however she did feel awkward realising that she was in bed with a fourteen year old boy (ok so maybe it went somewhere) then she felt just plain sick minded when she noticed the only reason she felt awkward because he was fourteen

"_Wait….were in japan so technically its legal…OH MY GOD WHAT THE F**K AM I THINKING"_ she continued having a fight with her brain to the point where they came to a neutral agreement…

* * *

**~December 15th 11:00am~**

That morning Aichi woke up wondering where he was then the whole thing came to him and he blushed madly then he felt something on his bare back something squishy he slowly turned around to see he was sleeping with Misaki and realised she was hugging him THEN he noticed that he was shirtless so naturally he looked down to see if he was wearing his pants then he shot of the bed and practically tied himself to the wall he was wearing clothes on his lower half however she was naked on the upper half herself (ok it went somewhere shut up) Aichi didn't like were this went and he didn't know how to react so he came up with a plan

* * *

About 20 minutes later Misaki woke up and wondered were Aichi was and she looked down at herself "_oh god did I smoke something why the heck did I practically STRIP…and why didn't just put him on a COUCH or something oh god he ran away…I scared him away" _ Misaki got up and put her shirt back on she felt really guilty after this, but she couldn't help but notice that Aichi made the decision to stay and take care of her she felt happy knowing that he really did care "…_Aichi…I lo-"_ at that moment the door opened

"Misaki!" Aichi exclaimed he ran up and hug her "I'm so glad you're ok" Misaki face flooded red for the 11th time (11 drinks) Aichi took a step back

"Y-yeah Aichi I'm fine…hey can you get me a lemonade my ankle still hurts"

"Yeah sure" Aichi went to get the lemonade for her whilst he did so Misaki's head ran circles around itself she made the decision not to bring it up and if the right moment came up then she would confess her love

"_WAIT A SEC LOVE?! NO NO WERE JUST FRIENDS…really…good. Friends…maybe best friends…OKAY I LOVE HIM!" _Aichi walked in

"Here's your drink Misaki" Aichi said

"Thanks Aichi" Misaki said

"You're welcome" Aichi said, he looked outside "that blizzard is getting really bad… I wouldn't want to be outside"

"Me either"

"Yeah…wait…wait a sec…THERES A HAND UNDERNEATH THAT SNOW!"

"WHAT!?" they both ran to the window and saw a body there was a boy with short cyan hair a hoodie and jeans

"WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Aichi said and ran downstairs and opened the door Misaki could see Aichi tugging that kid out the snow and it was a new side to him she'd never seen whilst she was in her fantasy Aichi ran back in and put the boy on the floor

And there he lay

The boy in the snow…

* * *

**And that's a chapter!...yay …sorry it took **

**SO **

**LONG**

**k…bai**


	3. the boy in the snow

**Zomg hey look were back with "stand up" now before I start this chapter a couple of things **

**1: I'm likely to be doing one-shots of Misaki and Aichi as well as this story just so you know**

**2. since I AM capable of writing lemons (I think) do you think I should add one at like the last chapter since it won't really affect me**

**K that's it I'd like to thank the people that have been reading so far…anyway….chapter 3 **

"**The boy in the snow"**

* * *

Misaki and Aichi both looked down on the boy from the window it looked like he was in major trouble but looking at him now he seemed to be just…sleeping…however their minds were both crowded by the initial thoughts so they didn't notice this so just like what had been happening for the past 2 days they started panicking over something that didn't need that much panic

"What do we do!?" screamed Misaki, This was a surprise to Aichi because normally she was the level headed one, all things considered she DID kiss him less than a day ago so her mind was bound be a bit…not working right (I haz d grammar)

"Um I don't know maybe we should lie him on the bed?" he sounded a lot less panicky than he thought he would which was a slight turn on for Misaki, she scolded herself since this was no time to be in Aichi land which had seemed to become her favourite place, at that point the boys eyes slowly began to open

"Hey he's waking up" said Aichi, knowing that Aichi had this handled Misaki made the decision to go back into Aichi land and let Aichi handle the kid waking up on her floor, at first the kid seemed glad to see them but his mood changed almost on purpose, or at least to Aichi

"W-were am I?" asked the boy

"You're in the top floor of card capital" said Aichi

"Card capital?"

"Um yeah the towns local card game store"

"oh ok…I'm new here, see I come from a small town south of England so I don't know my way around"

"Oh I see….well my name is Aichi Sendou, and that's Misaki"

"h-huh" Misaki said she blushed slightly

"Hello…my name is frost" said the boy who was now revealed to be frost, Aichi couldn't help but find that ironic since they found him knocked out in a snow pile but he didn't say anything

"Ok…hi there frost" said Misaki she felt it only right she said hello considering how she had kind of ignoring him to join in her Aichi fantasies which she was having a bit to many of

"Hello Misaki-san" said Frost in return

"Hey frost do you want a warm drink or something? You were just in a huge snow pile during a blizzard you're bound to be cold" Aichi said Misaki was then reminded of Aichi running outside into a blizzard to save somebody they didn't even know, if there wasn't somebody else in the room she might have considered making out with him right there!

"I was?" said Frost

"Um…yeah" said Aichi he was surprised he couldn't remember something that…vital! Did he hit his head or something?

"Um frost" said Aichi

"Yes?" he replied

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions? I don't want to sound rude but we just found you in the snow and you don't seem to remember that so I just think it would be a good idea to know"

"I could tell you what I do know"

"Ok then"

"Well obviously my name is frost, I'm 15 years old, my mother and father live in America and I'm and only child…that's all the stuff that I know that really needs to be stated"

"ok then" Aichi saw nothing really important however something else intrigued Misaki, his parents both lived in America and he moved here from England, furthermore he was only 15 and due to what he said he must have moved here on his own.

"Well frost you should probably stay here till the blizzard stops"

"Ok thank you"

…

A few weeks later everything was back to normal nobody knew about any of the events that happened during the time shin was away, neither Aichi nor Misaki had seen frost or heard anything about him since they met,Q4 had gone on a week long holiday to celebrate their victory unfortunately Shin could not accompany them. Aichi and Kamui were having a card fight and Misaki was sitting at the counter pretending to read a book but in reality focusing on Aichi

"BLAZING LION PLATNIA EZEL ATTACKS!" Aichi yelled and with that Kamui flung backwards in defeat

"Aw man you beat me again onii-san" Aichi chuckled nonchalantly he had been beating all of his opponent's since the circuit ended, he was paying much more attention to Misaki now just then the "Card game channel" sprang into life on the TV

"ATTENTION ALL CARDFIGHTERS" Q4 all turned their heads to the TV as well as

"WITH THE CIRCUIT OVER YOU ALL PROBABLY THINK THERES NOTHING MORE FOR A TEAM TO ACCOMPLISH IN THE CARD FIGHTING WORLD RIGHT!?" Kamui, Misaki and Aichi looked at each other, they hadn't realised before but that was true they had nothing better to accomplish in the card fighting world since they were already world champions

"WELL NOW WERE INTROUCTING THE CHALLENGE CIRCUIT!"

"The wah?" said Kamui

"In the Challenge circuit each team must succeed in vanguard themed physical challenges before moving on to the gaming round" the group looked at each other it was a new challenge and they all knew they were excepting it

"HOWEVER!" said the announcer and they all turned back to the TV

"For personal safety all participants must be 15 and up"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kamui Misaki and Aichi both looked at each other

"That's true" said Shin

"Hm? You knew?" said Misaki

"Yes…I decided you should find out by yourself"

"THIS STINKS NOW NOT ONLY CAN I NOT PARTICIPATE BUT SINCE THERE ONLY TWO OF YOU NEITHER CAN Q4"

"Actually…" said Shin

"Hm?" said Misaki

"Whilst you were away we held another shop tournament to decide who would join Q4 for this challenge…oh I see him outside

The doors opened revealing Q4'S new member

"EH!?" Aichi exclaimed

"My name is frost Tsykunoki at your service" said frost as he bowed

* * *

__**Alright chapter 3 is over :3 hope you enjoyed next time there's gonna be an actual card fight!**_


	4. Chapter 4

THIS STORY IS OFFICLILY ON HIATUS, PLEASE CHECK BACK ON OLD CHAPTERS REGULARLY FOR THEY ALL GETTING COMPLETELY REWRITTEN DUE TO THE FACT I WROTE ALL OF THEM WHILST I WAS STOCKED UP ON ENERGY DRINK AT 3:00AM THANK YOU


End file.
